Revival Tour
| end_date = | gross = $35.6 million | number_of_legs = 3 | number_of_shows = | last_tour = Stars Dance Tour (2013) | this_tour = Revival Tour (2016) }} The Revival Tour was the second solo concert tour by American singer Selena Gomez, in support of her second solo studio album Revival (2015). The tour began in Las Vegas, Nevada at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on May 6, 2016, and concluded in Auckland, New Zealand at the Vector Arena on August 13, 2016. Background and development On October 1, 2015, Gomez announced that she would be begin touring North America in late spring of the following year in support of her album Revival (2015). When discussing the tour in a video posted to her fans on Instagram, Gomez stated: I have a very exciting announcement: I am launching my Revival World Tour. I will be going through the US and Canada from May to July and then later in the year going overseas. She also announced that fans could purchase a Revival bundle with early ticket access. In a statement to Entertainment Weekly, Gomez said: I am ready to get back on the road and see my fans in person! This album marks a new and very important chapter in my life. I cannot wait to get on stage and perform this new material. The first leg took place in North America across the United States and Canada. It ran from May to July 2016. DNCE served as the main opening act in North America except in Vancouver, Winnipeg, Ottawa, and Anaheim. Bea Miller opened from May 6, 2016 through June 15, 2016 and July 9, 2016, Tyler Shaw opened in Vancouver, Winnipeg, and Ottawa, Bahari opened from June 17, 2016 through July 8, 2016, and Charlie Puth opened in Anaheim. On March 15, 2016, Quebec City Summer Festival 2016 announced Gomez as a main headliner of the festival in Quebec City. The second leg took place across Asia. The Asia tour was announced through each city individually rather than one big announcement. This tour ran from July 23, 2016 through August 3, 2016. Opening acts included Gentle Bones in Singapore, Jai Waetford in Bangkok, Darren Espanto in Manila, and DNCE returning as an opening act in Tokyo. Gomez was scheduled to perform her first shows in China in August but she was banned by Chinese authorities due to old photos she took in 2012 with the Dalai Lama. The third leg took place across Oceania. The tour ran from August 6, 2016 through August 13, 2016. DNCE returned as the opening act in Oceania. Gomez had plans to tour across Europe and Latin America, but had to cancel due to anxiety and depression caused by lupus. After the Oceania leg ended, on August 30, 2016, Gomez checked into rehab to focus on her mental health. Concert synopsis The show began with Gomez' shadow behind a curtain posing while performing the first verse of "Revival". Right before the chorus, the curtain drops as Gomez walks on the stage during the chorus, in a skin colored sparkly catsuit. Pyramid-type objects surround Gomez, where she changes into a black dress, and then performs "Same Old Love". Gomez removes the dress and proceeds to sing a remixed version of "Come & Get It". After the song ends, she greets the crowd and "Sober" is performed. She then exits the stage for a costume change. A video interlude shows Gomez wearing different outfits while an instrumental version of "The Heart Wants What It Wants" plays. The screen rises and Gomez walks through a cloud of smoke, then sings "Good For You". "Survivors" and "Slow Down" follow, and then a remixed version of "Love You Like A Love Song" is sung. After talking to the crowd for a moment, Gomez performs "Hands To Myself" before exiting for another costume change. After another interlude plays, Gomez, wearing a tan leotard and her hair in a French-braid, performs "Who Says". After, she gives a speech and a piano is rolled onstage. She goes to it and sings a medley of "Transfiguration" and "Nobody". She then explains that she has been writing songs for fun and performs a new, unreleased song titled, "Feel Me", before exiting the stage. A third interlude plays while inflatable roses rise from the sides of the stage up to the ceiling. Gomez enters on a Latin-type carriage and performs a medley of "Me & My Girls" and "Me & The Rhythm". She then performs "Body Heat" with her dancers, before getting on the carriage and leaving for a final costume change. The last interlude plays and Gomez enters in a multi-colored leotard and sings "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". She then talks to the crowd for a final time, asking for them to dance and to have fun for the last songs. She performs "Kill Em With Kindness" and "I Want You To Know". A remix of "Revival" is sung as the last song. Afterwards she bids farewell to the audience before leaving the stage, thus ending the show. Set list This set list is representative of the show on July 5, 2016 in Phoenix. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the tour. # "Revival" # "Same Old Love" # "Come & Get It" # "Sober" # "Good for You" # "Survivors" # "Slow Down" # "Love You like a Love Song" # "Hands to Myself" # "Who Says" # "Transfiguration" / "Nobody" # "Feel Me" # "Me & My Girls" # "Me & the Rhythm" # "Body Heat" # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" # "Kill Em With Kindness" # "I Want You to Know" # "Revival" *During the show in New Orleans, Gomez dedicated "Transfiguration" to the victims affected by the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting. *During the show in Anaheim, Charlie Puth joined Gomez to perform "We Don't Talk Anymore". }} Shows Cancelled shows References Notes Citations Category:2016 concert tours Category:Selena Gomez concerts